Somebody That I used To Know
by Alixinsanity
Summary: With Cooper back, Blaine is left to deal with the past and the incident which cause the brothers to fall out, and also to decide if a relationship with Kurt is what he really wants. Warning Includes - Incest, Yaoi, Self-Harm. Pairings - Blaine/Cooper, Blaine/Kurt Klaine , Kurt/Sebastian and other pairings. Better than summary. Takes place when they sing Somebody that I used to know
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Do not own the characters or the show.

Quinn is not in the wheelchair, she was in the car crash but no damage to her legs.

Main Pairing - Cooper/Blaine but does have elements of other pairings, as well as friendships and one-sided pairings as well.

That song, why did they have to sing that song. Why did they have to sing them lyrics. The words trapped Blaine in his thoughts as he sung his anger at his brother, bringing forward haunted memories of happier times. Blaine didn't miss the aggravated expressions that ran across Cooper's face, when the double meaning in the song became obvious to the pair. Both males knew that the song was a story of a single incident in there lives, and the duet was a way to throw the blame onto the other. Fury had washed through Blaine, as Cooper began to sing, "Well you said that we would still be friends," that had proved that it wasn't a song sung to make peace, it was a song that was being sung to continue the argument that had been stuck on repeat for the past four years.

.

As the song concluded, Blaine turned to his brother, the lyrics still swimming rapidly around his head. 'But you didn't have to cut me off,' he didn't want to think why it was them words that were stuck on repeat in his thoughts, however as the words continued to rotate around inside his head, the memory of the incident was pushed to the very front of Blaine's mind.

_It was when he was 13, when Blaine realised the emotions that had been circling his body for months were normal. He had talked to the school nurse one day saying he felt unwell, and when he had explained the supposed symptoms, the nurse had chuckled softly and merely replied, "Oh, your not sick sweetie. You've just got a crush on someone." Still at an inquisitive and innocent age, Blaine had asked what a crush was, and the pleasant nurse had been helpful, offering information and advice on what he should do. As school finished, the curly haired boy practically skipped out of the playground and over to where Cooper was waiting in one of the many cars that their father owned. Jumping into the front passenger seat, Cooper relished in the childlike charm that oozed from his younger brother as he shifted into first gear and began the journey home. People forever commented on how the brothers were with each-other; envious of the lack of sibling rivalry between the pair, particularly if compared with other children and siblings._

_._

"Why did you have to go away," Blaine muttered almost to himself as he looked backed on the beginning of the incident. He was so lost in thought, that it was the sound of his own voice that made him realise that he had uttered the words out load. Coopers head swung around to stare into his brother's face, still filled with charm, but now the younger man looked so lost, it looked like he wasn't meant to be in his own body. Not replying to his brother's whispered comment, Cooper watched as Blaine's eyes once again glazed over and he was once again lost in his memory.

.

_Later as they sat in the living room, two mugs of hot chocolate and Blaine's homework taking up the coffee table, the curly haired boy looked cautiously towards his older brother. An echo of one of the nurse's comment rang in his ears, "If you be too shy to ask the girl out, why don't you just give them a kiss or something." He was sure she had meant it to be a joke to ease any anxiety that was in the boy; however the comment was beginning to take control of his thoughts. Shuffling closer to his brother, Blaine whispered the older boy's name, his voice sounding strained. "Coop…" Coopers eyes darted to the worried expression that was haunting his little brothers face. _

"_Hey, what's with the look of fear, its only algebra Blaine," the older boy laughed in a comforting manner, causing Blaine's lips to temporarily shift into a smirk before once again falling in worry. Seeing this, Cooper extended his hand, placing it around Blaine's waist, gently pulling so that the younger boy was sitting on his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around him, locking the boy in the only protective embrace which Blaine had known his entire life. Looking up into his older brothers concerned face, Blaine mentally grabbed his nerve and pushed himself forward, grazing his lips softly against those of his brothers. Alarm bells rang in Cooper's head, but as soon as he felt the soft exhale of Blaine's breath against his top lip, the alarms rang silent. Just as the curly haired boy was beginning to pull away, Cooper grasped his hand in the curls, pulling Blaine back against his lips, pressing the younger boy against his own larger body. Within seconds, they had shifted so that Cooper was lying on the couch, with Blaine lying on top of him, their lips remaining attached as they attempted to get their bodies as close as possible to one another. Feeling his heartbeat racing, the older boy also felt Blaine acting on instinct, clumsily licking at Cooper's bottom lip begging for the kiss to deepen. Cooper also felt the familiar stirring that was occurring within his trousers, causing the alarm bells to react on full volume. _

_Pushing Blaine away, Cooper only had to look into the confused eyes of his younger brother to know that what he done was wrong; the thing that was scaring him though was how right it had felt. Jumping out from underneath his brother, Cooper pressed a hand over his lips in an attempt to restrain them from continuing what they had been doing, muttering a quiet apology he ran upstairs. Falling against the door of his room as he closed it behind him, Cooper mentally punched himself for doing what he had. Hearing Blaine, come running up the stairs after him and uttering apologies through the wooden door made Cooper begin to physically punch things leaving the thoughts in his head continued the mental attack. He had just molested his brother, his younger brother, yes it was just a kiss, but he had wanted it to develop, and now there it was in his mind, the image of him stroking at Blaine's cock, licking and sucking at the younger boys erect member. Hundreds, thousands, millions more of the delicious kisses that made his own cock stir just thinking about them, and then the idea of taking his brothers innocence, in his room, on the couch, in the car, anywhere. Balling his fists at his eyes where tears were already running down his cheeks, Cooper grabbed his phone and his wallet from the nightstand and opened his bedroom door, running past where Blaine stood with an identical tear-stained face. Cooper ran, Ran away from the dark thoughts that had begun to infect his mind. _

_Blaine didn't see Cooper again for two years; he had called the night after the incident and had told their father that he was moving out and was staying with a friend. Over the course of the weeks after the incident, Cooper's friends came to pick up his stuff, with Blaine pestering them asking where his older brother was. They wouldn't answer him, and neither did Cooper answer his calls or return his messages. A week after the incident, when Blaine again attempted to call his brother's cell-phone, he found out that Cooper had disconnected his phone, leaving Blaine on his own with a mother who didn't care, and a father who only cared about himself._

.

Blaine's thoughts snapped back to the present. He was still stood on the stage, with Cooper standing with only a few feet separating them. His head was swimming with thoughts that he had presumed were buried, and now he was left wondering why he was forced to remember all of that. "W-Why…. Why did you leave!" Blaine screamed, tears prickling at his eyes. Cooper stood taken aback by the sudden outburst, unable to formulate a reply. He continued to stare at his brother, whom appeared motionless except for the slight movement of his hands clenching. "You left! You just left without even saying goodbye!" Blaine bellowed, the words echoing around the stage, making them magnify. "You never replied to my calls, it only took you a week to change your number. How could you! After everything that happened…" Having shifted into a full rant now, Blaine decided to make his exit before he said something that he would regret, or would make his brother run away again. He managed to reach the exit, before he heard Cooper come storming after him yelling his name, anger began to instantly boil in his blood as he spun around to face his older brother once more. "What Cooper! Did I mean so little to you, that I wasn't even worth the effort of a goodbye!" Blaine said furiously staring at the fuming face only a few feet away from him. Blaine opened his mouth to continue his rant, but the words were lost on his tongue as without warning, Cooper closed the small gap that was separating them. Now standing only inches apart, Blaine watched as Coopers hand reached out, and momentarily the curly haired boy imagined the hand caressing his hair like it had done all those years ago. The thought was lost as Coopers hand slammed against the wall that he had not known was behind him, realizing that he had been unconsciously trying to escape the closeness between them. His eyes shifted from the hand that was now next to his head, and instead moved to look at his older brother's face, which was twisted in anger. Panic flashed through Blaine's head, as he realized that he had been backed into the corner and was wedged between a wall and his furious brother. The younger boy began to anticipate a punch that never came; instead he got what he had needed for the two years since he last saw his older brother.

.

Cooper was furious, the anger was coursing through him and was making him shake with rage, he stood staring at his brother's face, backing him into a corner allowing no escape. The words that Blaine had shouted at him were making him hurt, as he saw in his younger brothers eyes, that Blaine believed everything that he had shouted. Blaine thought that his older brother didn't care about him, the sadistic thoughts rushed through Coopers mind, wishing that his brother knew exactly how much he had sacrificed because of how much he had cared for him. He continued to listen as Blaine ranted and shouted at him, waiting as despite having no escape and being tensed waiting for an attack, his little brother continued with his comments. "You would never care about me you only care about yourself!" Coopers eyes flashed in rage as his brother screamed the worst insult at him despite having no way to escape. The anger began to pulse inside, and Cooper let his mind go, temporarily not caring if he threw a punch.

.

Blaine froze in shock as Cooper pushed his head back against the cold stone wall, a hand on his throat keeping the younger man locked there. The shock only increased when he felt the harsh pressure of his brother's lips angrily fighting for a response from his own. Eagerly responding, he joined in the battle for dominance, moaning as Cooper tongue open his lips and began to battle with Blaine's. He hoped that this time his older brother would not panic and run away, he knew that he wouldn't be able to manage dealing with that for a third time. Cooper ran his tongue across the roof of Blaine's mouth, causing the teen to utter a moan that filled the entire auditorium, the noise waking Cooper from the lust filled kiss. The older brother stared at his brothers kiss-bruised lips, and the slight rumpling in both of there clothes as they had attempted to grab a tight hold on other. Blaine knew the stare from experience, having seen it twice before, he knew that once again his older brother was going to run away from the situation. Following the younger boys mental theory, Cooper stepped away and quickly began to run from the stage and out into the hall, leaving Blaine slumped against the wall. Blaine watched as his brother ran and instead of trying to run after him like he had done both time before, he gave up and collapsed onto the floor with tears streaming down his face, and the sound of his cries filling the air.

.

He did it again, why is it that ever since Blaine had initiated the kiss all those years ago, he is unable to be in close proximity to his own brother without wanting to simply kiss him. He was sick. Sick in the head, it's his brother. Why couldn't it be anyone else, anyone, just not his brother. As soon as the last thought entered his head, another sickening thought followed. It couldn't be anyone else; he was only attracted to Blaine. He had tried ever since the first incident to try and move on, even fucking people who looked nearly identical to his brother, but it wasn't right, every time as he came he would always do it with Blaine's name on his lips and his brother's face in his head. Eventually he stopped trying to find someone else, and instead began to settle with the concept of using his right hand for release for the rest of his life. Cooper continued to navigate the hallways of William McKinley High School. Keeping his head down facing the floor, he only raised his head as the short-haired blonde girl from glee club came running past him, heading in the direction of the auditorium. Temporarily wondering if he should run back there, he wiped the thought from his head, and began to continue walking towards the exit. Just as he was nearing the exit, he heard the high pitched tone of his brother's boyfriend shout something from behind him, turning around just in time to see the kid stop just in front of him, he waited for the yelling. Instead he listened as Kurt spoke, "So have you and Blaine made up now?" Anger flared once again inside of him, this nosy kid was the reason why he had once again slipped and once again ended up molesting his little brother, he was the reason he ended up ruining both his and Blaine's lives for the third time. If this kid hadn't insisted that we had tried to sort things out, Cooper bet that Kurt didn't even know the reason that himself and Blaine don't talk and haven't talked for years. The smirk on the kids face was what made his anger spike. That self-obsessed, obnoxious, pretentious, cocky smirk. Coopers tone was covered in spite; the hatred in his voice was obvious to all, as the older man began to walk away, shouting to the kid behind him as he left for the door, "Fuck Off."

.

Quinn didn't know how to respond when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket during lesson. Checking that there was nobody looking, she discreetly pulled her phone and saw the message from Blaine, simply reading, 'Can you meet me in auditorium; I don't know what to do.' Even with just a text, she could feel the pain that her best friend was feeling. She quickly thrust her hand into the air, asking to be excused, running out of the room before she even received an answer from the teacher. She didn't care if she got in trouble for that later on, her friend needed her help and no teacher was going to stop her from giving him that help. She ran towards the auditorium briefly taking into account Cooper who was walking swiftly away from that location. Sparing only a fleeting glance back at Blaine's obviously upset brother, Quinn continued on her run towards her destination; silently wishing that she hadn't decided to wear heeled shoes today. Walking through the initial doors leading to the stage, the blonde girl allowed herself to decrease her speed, however when she heard the desperate cries she instinctively begun to run towards the noise. Quinn was quickly faced with her best friend sat crumpled on the dirty floor; his head being nursed by his arms which were unable to stop the sound of his cries and were unable to stem the flow of tearing that were rapidly falling from his face. Falling to the floor next to him, Quinn pulled Blaine against her chest, his tears quickly soaking her shoulder. She automatically attempted to calm his tears with gentle shushes, whilst holding her friend in a protective embrace. The pain that was surrounding Blaine bringing soft tears that fell down her face as she supported him through his sobs, silently wondering what could have caused her strong friend to become like this.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Do not own the characters or the show. How do people write fan fiction, it is so difficult. I have spent about two hours just going there not even fucking yet and it's taking 2000 words! The chapters not even finished yet!

Quinn is not in the wheelchair, she was in the car crash but no damage to her legs.

Main Pairing - Cooper/Blaine but does have elements of other pairings, as well as friendships and one-sided pairings as well.

.

Wrapped in the supportive embrace of his closest friend, Blaine wept onto Quinn's shoulder, gracefully ignoring the feeling of her own tears falling onto the back of his shirt. The urge to tell someone what had happened was boiling inside of him; he knew that if he were to tell it could only be to Quinn. Kurt wouldn't understand; and deep within him, Blaine didn't want Kurt to understand. He quickly pushed that reaction away from his mind, and instead attempted to slow the quantity of tears that were still racing down his cheeks. Sighing a deep breath, Blaine slowly whispered, "Quinn, I'm sorry. I'm sick." Motherly instincts hit the blonde girl as soon as the softly said words filled her ears, causing her to tighten her hold on her friend. "What's wrong Blaine? Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" A dark laugh came from her friend, which shook the girl completely. Never had she heard her friend sound so heartless before, and the tears that she had seen previously made her worry double. "It's not that kind of sick. I'm so screwed up," Blaine continued, as Quinn frowned and attempted to deny the curly haired boys comments about himself, "Please Quinn, let me tell you this. You won't want to defend me after you hear the full story."

.

"I'm in love with my own brother, and I think he feels the same way. It's not 'sibling love' either. Oh god Quinn, its 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you love'!" Blaine began, keeping a constant eye on his friends face, wanting to see if he could tell her opinion on the subject. She remained composed, a mask hiding her emotions from her curly haired friend. Sighing softly, Blaine began to continue his confession. He told her about their childhood, the way their family was and how his parents were towards them. "They didn't have us because of love, they had children because that was the latest accessory with their friends and they just couldn't be the odd ones out." Quinn nodded at that comment, her mask still in place. She knew how Blaine was raised as she had been raised in a similar social circle to his. Her own parents had her and her sister so that there friends at the country club didn't have to have the kids with them all the time, and that way they could throw the kids into a activity whilst the adults went and bitched about other members. She continued listening as Blaine began to talk about his lack of friendship with other kids, and how his closeness to his brother grew because of that. Blaine talked about how Cooper would always include him when he hung out with his friends and how if one of the older guys complained about Cooper's kid brother always tagging along Cooper would always stick up for Blaine. Quinn's mask began to break when Blaine began to tell her about when he first kissed his older brother and how Cooper reciprocated and then ran away. Tears began to slowly build in her eyes as she mentally compared that to her own previous relationships with Finn and Puck. The tears continued from both of them as Blaine began to talk about the two years he spent trying to contact Cooper, and then when he finally saw him again when the curly haired boy had been 15.

.

_He had heard his mum and dad whispering to each other in the months before Christmas, but as soon as he walked towards the conversation they would automatically stop and try to distract Blaine. He had initially thought that they were finally going to get a divorce; he knew they had little feelings towards each other, they had even smaller feelings towards him and the brother he hadn't seen for two years. That always changed if his parents friends were in the same room though, then they were the closest family in everyone else's eyes. The big-shot brother had gone away with his parents blessing and was constantly on the phone to the rest of them, which was the lie his parents had fed their friends ever since Cooper left. They didn't know about the incident, they just thought Cooper had run away. Blaine knew that his parents were holding their annual Festivities parties. They had them every year, and there was practically a party every night for his entire winter break. He always hated them, but Cooper used to be his support as they gritted their teeth and plastered on fake smiles for the rich snobs that their parents called friends, and the stuck up kids which their parents friends called children. For the past two holiday's he had felt drained from being alone throughout the pretence, he never realised how much his brother had previously tried to keep everyone away from him, but know that Cooper was gone, he was left to face it all. _

_._

_It was the last day of term at Dalton; he had begged to go to public school but after being bashed at a dance the year before his parents had forced him to go the private school. The school wasn't bad, he had made a few acquaintances that weren't snobs like their parents, but he hadn't met anyone he could truly call a friend. He had left school that day with the usual fake pleasantries and well wishes for the holidays, he didn't say anything as soon as he got in the car his parents had sent to collect him. It was too beneath them to simply come pick him up themselves. When the car pulled up outside the house, he didn't waste time wondering why there was an extra car in the drive, presuming it was one of his parents friend's visiting. That day he walked back into the house as if it was every other normal day, when he opened the door he instead found himself walking into a scene he had hoped for, for the past two years; In the living room, sat his parents talking with his older brother. The sight of Cooper made his heart fall into his gut, and made his heart beat faster to nearly double its normal rate. Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off him, fearing that if he did he would disappear and knowing that if he looked away, his heart would be screaming in pain. So instead he watched, taking in all the details that had changed within his brother over the past two years. He had cut his hair slightly and it was now gelled back in a new style which made him look older and more professional but also a lot sexier, Blaine took in the appearance and his opinions. His head was starting to swim with the knowledge that even after all this time; he was still head over heels in love with his older brother. Admittedly he had tried to move on a few times, including the dreadful dance that had resulted in him being transferred to Dalton, but all of them never lasted more than a few weeks at most. His parents didn't care about what he did as long as none of their friends discovered his 'disgusting habit'. He always hated the way they phrased that, making it sound like he was smoking or bloody assaulting children. Blaine shook his head slightly at that last thought, knowing that it wasn't the best words to put to the situation. Instead he swallowed the lump in his throat that had grown since he laid eyes on his brother, and pulled a mental mask over his face to hide away his emotions. "It's good to see you Cooper, how have you been?" He asked through slightly gritted teeth, willing himself not to run over towards his brother as if he did he wasn't aware if he would punch him or kiss him. Instead he waited for his brother to reply with a reluctant, 'Good thanks', and then promptly excused himself from the awkward atmosphere in the room. Blaine ran to his own room, closing the door and locking it before collapsing with tears that he didn't realise he had been holding back. Keeping his sobs quiet, Blaine sat in a pool of his emotions, wanting to scream at the world and a god he only slightly believed in. He resorted to whispering in repeats, "Why! Why did he have to come back! Why am I still in love with him!"_

_._

_Blaine sat in his circle of self-pity until he heard a gentle tap of a fist against his door. He instantly bottled his emotions weary of the knocker being his parents, and scared encase it was Cooper. Timidly he wiped away the residue of his tears before opening the door to see his brother stood there, stepping aside to let him inside Blaine closed the door waiting for whatever his brother was going to say, preparing himself for the worse possible outcome. "I'm only here because Anna and Dave forced me to be here, and I needed the money that they're bribing me with." Cooper stated watching his little brothers expression, trying to ignore the tear tracks that had dried onto his pink cheeks. Blaine sighed for so many reasons, Coop always called their mum and dad by the real names; used to say that they don't act like parents so why should they have a parent's name. Of course their parents had bribed him and probably blackmailed Cooper to come home, they always wanted to be the best, and to lie and shove that in their friends faces sounded so right for his parents. The final reason behind the sigh was that it was now clear to Blaine that Cooper would have never returned just for him. The older brother figured out the final reason for the sigh, "Blaine, what we did it was wrong!" he stage-whispered in anger._

"_Who cares if it's wrong? Do you want to know what's wrong? Not being there for your little brother!" Blaine yelled, not caring if anyone else heard the argument that was occurring between them. The curly haired boy watched as his brothers expression shifted from rage to confusion trying to fully understand the words Blaine just said to him._

"_What do you mean by that?" Cooper said, confusion still fogging his mind. Fury exploded in Blaine, who stormed over to his bedroom door swinging it open, "If you don't know, then you should have been here," he answered gesturing his brother to leave as tears once again began to fall down his face._

_._

_Both brothers knew the drill that their parents did over the winter break, every night they hosted a different party for a different group of guests. They were both informed that they were to act like they had done all those years ago, and Cooper was told all the lies that their parents had made up and told their friends, too explain their oldest sons sudden disappearance. They both took it in their stride, privately agreeing that they have to ignore the incident and just play the role of brothers once more. _

_._

_Initially the first party they both forced the pleasantries between each other, Cooper still livid at his little brother for not telling him what had occurred when he was around, and Blaine fuming at Cooper for just pretending that nothing had happened and that he hadn't been ignoring the entire family for the past 2 years. By the fourth and fifth party, they had perfected their act and they were back to being the kind, fun-loving siblings that they used to be. In private they were being slightly more civil to each other, but Cooper would still change the subject or leave the room if Blaine tried to bring up the incident and Blaine would do the same if Cooper tried to pry about what happened when he was gone. It was the seventh party when Cooper found out what happened, the party was for certain doctors and members of the board at a hospital that their parents were work-related too somehow; neither son's knew the connection. The brothers were stuck in a conversation with one of the doctors, when Blaine excused himself to fetch a drink. Blaine returned and apologized to the doctor for interrupting the conversation as the curly haired boy took a tablet with the drink that he had collected. "Headache?" The doctor asked politely, indicating to the glass in the younger boy's hand, received a nod in reply. The doctor began to reprimand the curly haired boy, "Now, now Blaine. You had a serious head injury just a few months ago; I believe we eventually discharged you with the comment…" _

"_If I have any consistent headaches, I need to return to a doctor or to a hospital, I know." Blaine finished a soft glare on his face. Cooper watched the conversation between his brother and the doctor, curiosity trapping him with a combined fear as he began to speculate what head injury they were both on about. As soon as his brother finished the conversation with the doctor, Cooper grabbed onto Blaine's arm and discreetly pulled him out of the room and upstairs trying to have the upcoming conversation in private. _

_._

_Cooper pulled Blaine towards the door to his old bedroom, the room he was back in for his visit. As soon as the door closed behind them, they both erupted in emotion. Blaine slumped against a wall, drained and exhausted, he couldn't believe the doctor had so openly started to discuss the attack, so much for doctor-patient confidentiality. Cooper stood staring at his brother, tears welling in his eyes as he asked, "Blaine, please tell me what head injury that doctor was going on about." Knowing that there was no way that he could avoid the conversation with his older brother, Blaine moved from where he was, and sat on his brothers double bed, gesturing Cooper to sit with him, thankful when he complied. "It was in May, I went to a public school for my freshman year because I asked Mum and Dad. It was a dance, I think it was Sadie Hawkins Dance or something and I went with a friend of mine, he was the only other gay kid at school. We were waiting for his Dad to pick us up and we got bashed. They were gonna kill us, I tried to protect him, it worked. I got most of the hits and they were hitting with anything they could get there hands on, metal pipe, baseball bat. By the time his dad got there, they had ran away and I was unconscious." Cooper listened and watched as his brother began to cry, wrapping his arms around the younger boy protecting him, wishing that he had been there to protect him when he really needed it just a few months before. His arms tight around him, Cooper pulled Blaine backwards so that they were now lying on the bed refusing to let go as Blaine continued his story. "The next thing I know, I'm in hospital. You know how you watch shows where parents or partners refuse to leave someone's bedside; well our parents did the opposite. They only visited twice, once when I went in, once when I came out. The nurses told me I had been in a coma for two months, and that they weren't sure that I was going to wake up, and if I did wake up they didn't know how I was going to be."_

"_And? How were you?" Cooper asked through sobs._

"_They keep saying its only minor damage, but I have issues with making small movements in my right hand, I have trouble writing now because of it despite being in physiotherapy ever since I woke up." Blaine said, clutching onto his brothers arm, hoping to keep it locked around him, making him feel safe for the first time since the bashing, and making him feel at home for the first time since Cooper left._

"_What else?"_

"_I can no longer play the guitar, and when I can get my hands to work, I can't remember the chords even if I have the sheet music in front of me. Guess I won't be able to become that famous musician that you used to say I'd be." Blaine muttered flexing his hands and fingers out._

"_With your singing, you'll have your own personal band," Cooper whispered into the curly hair, snuggling into it, trying to be close to his brother for his own need for comfort, "Blaine I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I would have never you're your bedside. You'd have woken up to see me with a two-month beard and smelling like a hobo."_

"_The smell would of woken me up sooner," Blaine giggled, squirming backwards into his brothers embrace, "I know this is breaking the rules, but can I stay in here with you tonight please."_

"_I don't want you to leave tonight, I'm so ashamed of myself for not even knowing that you nearly died. I'm scared that if I take my eyes of you, I might never see you again." Cooper whispered kicking his shoes off with his toes, smiling as he watched Blaine do the same. Ignoring the fact that they were in the fancy suits that there parents had forced them to wear, the pair pulled the covers up over them and returned to the protective embrace that they had previously been in. As they drifted to sleep, Blaine murmured to himself, "If only you knew."_

.

TBC

I apologize this chapter was meant to be longer, but I have instead divided it into two chapters, so keep you eyes peeled. The memory continues….


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Do not own the characters or the show.

Be warned, this chapter does contain slash. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

I can't remember if I have mentioned the age difference between Cooper and Blaine before but in this fic, it is going to be a difference of 6 years

Main Pairing - Cooper/Blaine but does have elements of other pairings, as well as friendships and one-sided pairings as well.

_._

An amazing Cooper/Blaine youtube video, the editor is very talented, so go watch.

watch?v=uh63f_ZaV9o

_._

_The next morning Cooper awoke to find himself in the same embrace, except Blaine had at some point tried to snuggle even closer to him, causing the younger boy to be half-sprawled over the top of the older brother. A part of him knew that he should remove himself from the embrace, but his heart was screaming at him to hold the boy no matter what happened and was making him imagine the idea of waking up like this everyday. With the things that he learnt had occurred when he was away, he was once again scared of letting go and losing the boy that was fast becoming a man._

_._

_Drifting away from sleep, Blaine found himself waking up to his head lying on his brother's firm muscular chest. Looking down he saw that in the night he had moved so that he was practically straddling his brother's hips. Refusing to wake up fully, he snuggled back down into Cooper, wriggling against the older brothers still form, attempting to slip back asleep so that the moment didn't end. As Blaine squirmed, both brothers felt the pleasurable friction as both their members rubbed against each other through the thin material of their boxers. A soft moan escaped from Blaine's parted lips as he gently thrust back against his brother trying to recapture the lustful feeling that had just ran through his body. "Bla-argh! Blaine what are you doing?" Cooper moaned as the curly haired boy continued the movements that were sending strings of euphoric bliss throughout boy of their bodies._

"_I'm doing what I think is right." Blaine muttered, pressing their lips together momentarily as he moved to straddle his brothers hips, attempting to remove both of their underwear. Breaking the kiss, both watched with lust filled eyes as their fully erect members sprang free of their fabric constraints. As they both sat transfixed at the exposed sight of one another, taking in the physique that had changed since the times when they used to share a bath as small children, Cooper fingered small scars that now littered his little brothers body presuming they occurred from the bashing._

_Distracting him with another kiss, Blaine once again began to rut against his brothers own length, yearning for the new friction that would occur now that the cloth separating them previously was gone. Deep moans filled the air in the room as they once again began to move against each other, "This is wrong Blaine," Cooper gasped in between moans.  
"No, this is so, so right!" Blaine whispered against his older brothers lips, before coercing them into joining in with a passionate kiss. Groaning into the curly-haired boy's mouth, Cooper suddenly flipped the two causing a squeak of protest from the smaller boy. Blaine laid against the bed, creating a sight that Cooper believed to be fit for a god, the boys curly hair splayed out across the pillow, his cheeks red with excitement, and his eyes filled with a mixture of lust and love. Now resting in-between the younger boy's legs, Cooper began to grind swiftly against him. Sweat and moans once again filled the room, with the brothers trying to keep their lips locked against each others for the longest they could go with out breath. "Don't. Think. I can last," Blaine moaned between kisses and breaths as Coopers thrusts became harder, creating a familiar pull that begun inside of him. _

"_Do it then. Cum for me," Cooper growled into the younger boys ear, as he began to thrust against him with a larger amount of force, causing the curly-haired boy to make deep guttural moans that began to push Cooper more towards the edge of orgasm. The feel of Blaine's hot climax exploding onto his chest, being smeared by their flesh pressing together shoved Cooper down into his own orgasm, hitting him like a brick. His cum joined his brothers, mixing together in a sticky pool that was slowly drying on their chests as he collapsed so that he was lying only partially on Blaine. _

_._

_They laid staring at each other as they came down from their orgasmic highs, and eventually one face began to shown joy whilst the other began to show fear. Cooper realised what he had done in lust just because he had feelings for his brother which he shouldn't have, and because his brother had accidentally grinded against him. He was forced back to the incident two years ago, and despite the fact that his little brother was no longer a kid in his eyes, he knew that in everyone else's Blaine would always be his kid brother. Cooper was contemplating on running away from his problems again, Blaine could tell from the look of shock that was in his eyes. Despite only seeing that expression once before, every detail of it was burned in his memory forever, he knew that if his older brother ran away again he would not be able to pick himself up again considering how it had taken him months the first time. Instinct kicked in as Blaine grabbed hold of Coopers arm and face keeping him locked in place beside him and making sure that he didn't try to turn his head from the words that the curly haired boy began to say, "You are not running from me this time."_

"_Blaine, it's wrong."_

"_If this is wrong, then I don't want to be right," Blaine retorted, wiping away tears that had began to run down his older brother's face. He couldn't stand to see his strong, older brother crying because he was scared about what people would say, he knew that if they felt this was right then everyone else were wrong if they thought otherwise. Pressing a reassuring kiss on his brother's lips, he whispered against them, "Don't leave me again."_

"_Blaine, this is, but this… We would need to careful." Cooper sighed, he wasn't sure why he was being so reluctant to let this continue when it was the only thing he wished would never stop._

"_We will be, but at the moment I think we both need a shower… fancy reliving a few memories and sharing," Blaine said cheekily, regaining an element of charisma which Cooper hadn't seen since he got back. With the wide smile that now adorned his brother's face, Cooper began to think that maybe this was going to help Blaine recover from everything that he had been put through in the recent years. He watched as the curly-haired boy walked towards his en-suite not caring about hiding his modesty, chuckling to himself as Blaine gave a wiggle to show off his backside to him. The sound of the water running broke Cooper from his thoughts, and instead made him race to where his brother-lover was waiting for him._

_._

_After spending longer than necessary in the shower, the pair emerged still giggling from messing around and exploring each others bodies further with kisses and bites. When they finally got dressed, they were grateful to find that their parents had gone out somewhere, leaving Cooper praying that they left before his and Blaine's piece of morning entertainment; he had never checked that his walls were soundproof and he wasn't sure how loud they had been moaning and groaning._

"_Fancy going into town? I haven't actually finished buying presents yet," Blaine admitted, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, causing Cooper to smirk at his brother. He knew that Blaine hadn't got him anything yet because he was scared that he would just run off again. _

"_Leaving it a bit late, it's Christmas Eve, even Anna and Dave don't leave it that late," Cooper chastised with a large smile filling his face as he grabbed his brother, placing his hands on the smaller boys hips bringing him flush against his own body. The blush that instantly spread through Blaine's face, made it difficult for Cooper not to fuck him senseless then and there, the cuteness of it on his brothers face made the older brother want to see it so much more. Deciding to leave that fun till later, Cooper let go of his brothers hips, smirking as his brothers teenage hormones had left the curly-haired boy feeling horny as hell, the obvious boner making Blaine's jeans tighter than they normally were. Cooper instead grabbed his hand and began to walk out the house towards one of the cars which were spilling out of the garage. He never knew why their father brought so many cars, because the man never used them. Cooper always suspected he brought them because he simply could, and with that reason he tended to generally grab the keys to his own car, or the keys to the most expensive car in the garage, just to annoy the guy if he got it scratched or muddy. 'You can't show of a muddy car to those pricks you always try to beat in the impress me game,' Cooper thought sadistically._

_._

_Cooper followed Blaine around the mall dutifully, enjoying the carefree attitude that had been radiating off of his little brother since the morning, he missed watching his brother try to find presents for people. He remembered when they were younger and Blaine would always try to buy Cooper's Christmas presents without the older one noticing, he was almost sad when Blaine ordered him to sit in a café for half an hour so that he could do his present buying in private. The sadness quickly faded when Cooper realised that Blaine had regained elements of trust in the older brother, trusting that he wouldn't run off whilst he was busy.  
As Cooper sat in the coffee shop, he began to think of ways in which he could make his little brother fully forgive him for the things that he had done, it was then that he noticed a small shop sitting directly opposite. Even from the distance he could see the item in the window and he knew that it would suit Blaine so well. After a quick glance at his watch to check how long he had before Blaine was meant to be meeting him, Cooper decided that he had enough time to quickly purchase an extra present for his little brother to try to make up for all the mistakes that he kept on making. _

_Blaine stepped into the coffee shop, and knew instantly that his brother wasn't there. The older man's presence which radiated off of him would have been easily noticeable even in the busy place. Agony coursed through Blaine as he realised that the one time he had though it ok to trust him, Cooper had gone and left him again. He had been ditched and this time it was even more painful, it wasn't in their house and it wasn't after a simple kiss. How could his brother leave him after them being so intimate that morning, and so loving and happy ever since. Had he just imagined that his brother felt the same way. Was Cooper just faking his emotions to try and get some kinky action. Tears had begun to fall rapidly down the young boys face as he stood feeling lost in front of the coffee shop. He ignored the fact people were staring at the kid who was crying so much, that his breath was beginning to come out in uneven gasps as he attempted to breathe through the thick tears. He fought violently when he felt someone grasp their hands around him, presuming it was some idiotic bystander who thought he was choking and was therefore attempting the Heimlich Manoeuvre. Blaine continue to fight, tears falling onto the persons arm and onto his own clothing, he didn't hear the comforting words being whispered in his ear by the invisible stranger behind him. _

_Realising that Blaine wasn't calming down, Cooper moved from where he stood hugging his brother from behind, instead forcing the younger boy to turn around and look at him instead. The tracks or the tears that were still running down the curly-haired boys face broke his heart all over again as Cooper realised that in spite of any of his previous thoughts, his baby brother was still so broken. What hurt Cooper more was the fact he knew he was partially the reason why Blaine had got this bad._

_When Blaine spun around and saw it had been Cooper all along clutching him and hugging him from behind, he launched himself into his brothers chest, clasping his hands together behind the older boys back, refusing to let go. Ignoring the fact his tears were quickly soaking through Cooper's thin t-shirt, that he had dragged from his closet that morning and was slightly too tight on the older boy. He continued to cry into his brothers shirt, until his tears ran dry and all that came out was a dry sob, at that point in between breath-filled sobs, Blaine asked fighting back the urge to cry tears that he knew weren't there, "Where were you? I didn't know where you- I thought you'd left again."_

"_I would never leave you again, I just saw something that I thought you would like. Blaine I am so sorry, I thought I had time to get back before you got here. I did not want to upset you at all," Cooper whispered in reply, temporarily not caring if it was a public place or not as he placed his hands underneath Blaine's chin, gently pulling the younger boys face up to meet his in a kiss which he hoped would convey the truth in his words. The shock of such a public display of attention where they both knew anyone could see them made Blaine realize how much his brother was willing to risk just to make him feel secure and reassure him that he would not run away again. Smiling up into his brothers face, Blaine said, "Come on, no more silliness. Still got a bit more shopping to do."_

_._

_They arrived home laden with bags of presents. Both had simply brought the parents gift vouchers with their parents own credit cards, the joy of parents who had little care over what their children brought and spent. They placed the items such as the gift vouchers underneath the giant tree that had possessed the space in the hall since winter break started. Blaine and Cooper use to look at the tree in envy, all of their friends at school used to boast about putting their Christmas tree up, decorating it with older siblings or with parents. The Anderson brothers never got that simple pleasure, their parents brought the biggest tree that they could fit in the hall, and it was then decorated by some modern interior designer. The tree was the centre piece for every single one of their nightly parties, hundreds of guests would congregate in the hall eating buffet food, sipping expensive alcohol and bitching about those who were not in earshot. Their parents would constantly brag about the tree, and about who designed it for them this year, whilst Blaine would secretly try to remove a bauble at a time and try to have his fun with putting decorations on a tree. It was when Blaine was 10 and Cooper was 16 and legally able to drive, they were finally able to buy a small tree for themselves. That first year they decorated it with so much enthusiasm; they ended up with baubles on every single branch, making the tree slightly unsteady in its pot. They had kept all the most personal presents under that tree, so they could open them together without their parent's beady eyes scrutinizing what they had brought each other. "Hey Coop? Do you remember that tree we had in your room a few years back?" Blaine asked reminiscing about older times._

"_Yh, it nearly fell on me every time I walked past it. What about it?" Cooper smirked, thinking of his brothers face light up in happiness when he had lifted him up so that Blaine could be the one to put the star on the top._

"_What are we gonna do about the more personal presents?" Blaine asked looking sheepishly at the ground, slightly embarrassed by his choice of words. Cooper just smirked at the slight blush that he knew was fast becoming a kink to him, he walked over to his brother lifting his head so that he could press their lips together for the thousandth time that day. He would never get tired of how amazing it felt for him to be kissing Blaine, and he knew that Blaine felt the same about the countless kisses that neither could get enough of. _

"_I guess your gonna have to wake up nice and early, cuddled up in my arms again. That way we won't draw any attention to you running down the corridor at silly times in the morning, but we will have to be quiet." Cooper said in an innocent manner, the smirk on his face giving light to his slightly perverted thought pattern that could be seen in his comment. The perversion became quickly clear to Blaine as he playfully swatted his brother's arm._

_._

TBC

.

Maybe the memory chapters will last one more chapter, nothing in this chapter was in my original plan, however the memory is reaching its end soon . But it will not explain everything. I can't wait to get back to the conflict of older Cooper, he is so much fun to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay guys, I have real issues writing sexy scenes, and I wanted to wrap up the past in this chapter. The next update in theory should be out quicker than this one :)

.

Authors Note: Do not own the characters or the show.

Be warned, this chapter does contain slash. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

I can't remember if I have mentioned the age difference between Cooper and Blaine before but in this fic, it is going to be a difference of 6 years

Main Pairing - Cooper/Blaine but does have elements of other pairings, as well as friendships and one-sided pairings as well.

_._

**Second Authors Note: It was pointed out to me by a friend that the sexy scene at the beginning of chapter 3 sounded like they were fucking. Just to clarify encase anyone else misunderstood that; they were rubbing one out against each other. Only way I can explain it. I will also admit a continuity error, they went to bed fully clothed woke up in boxers. Everyone gets warm at night, especially if you're sharing body heat. They probably just got undressed in the middle of the night: P**

An amazing Cooper/Blaine youtube video, the editor is very talented, so go watch.

watch?v=uh63f_ZaV9o

_._

_Never in the past two years did Blaine ever expect to be able to wake up on Christmas morning to be once again cuddled up to his older brother. Every year when they were kids, Blaine used to sleep in Coopers room, as the older boy was the only one who could get the hyper curly- haired boy to fall asleep. As Blaine got older and grew out of the ideals of Santa, he would still stay with Cooper because that was the norm he had grown accustomed too. When Cooper left, Blaine had sat in his brother's room, curled under his brothers duvets, trying to find a faint smell of the older boy somewhere so that he could fall asleep pretending that he was there with him. It never worked; both times he merely sat awake with only his tears and the ever fading sense of his brother for company. _

_This time, Blaine fell to sleep easily, with his brothers arms wrapped lovingly around him, and he was woken up with a moan as Cooper took his half-hard member into his mouth, working it till it stood fully erect glistening with pre-cum and saliva. Whining at the loss of the wet heat, as Cooper pulled away to press a hard and passionate kiss against Blaine's mouth. The kiss lasted only a fraction as Cooper saw Blaine try to get release with the use of his own hand. Childishly slapping the hand away, Cooper moved back down the younger boy's body, placing a finger to his lips begging Blaine to try to be quiet before he once again took the head of his member in his mouth. Blaine watched transfixed as his brother hollowed his cheeks, bobbed his head, ran his tongue over every inch of his member, gently scraped his teeth and deep-throated him. Cooper kept getting spurred on by the delectable sounds and moans that Blaine kept making despite Cooper telling him to try to be quiet. He enjoyed the fact that only he made Blaine make them noises, and he selfishly wished that he would be the only one who ever got to hear those noises. _

_Reaching up, he silently urged Blaine to put his hands in his hair, allowing Blaine slight free-reign on his actions, he kept a hand pressed gently against the boys hips to stop himself being gagged by an overly horny teenager. He moaned around his brother's member as the younger boy put a tight grip in his hair, the slight pull making Cooper even more aroused as he slowly rubbed himself against Blaine's leg. The curly-haired boy encouraged by his brothers confidence in him, began to slowly fuck the older boys willing mouth with his cock, slightly wary of making Cooper take too much in. Sensing his brother's wariness, Cooper waited until Blaine thrust into his mouth, before forcing himself to full swallow the member, his nose breathing in the musky aroma of his brother's skin. _

_To coincide with working the member with his mouth, Cooper ran his hand over Blaine's balls, the gentle touch creating a tickle that made his brother giggle in a moan, the noise sounding delicious to the older boy's ears. His hand continue till it came into contact with soft ring of muscle, he ran his finger around his brothers tight virgin hole, not wanting to scare the boy by breaching him without any kind of lubricant, he instead continue to massage the sensitive muscle surrounding it. _

_Cooper felt his brothers hands tightening in his hair, the grip pulling at his hair with a slightly sadistic force, making the small masochistic side of himself crave release even more. _

_Unexpectedly, Cooper felt Blaine's release shoot down his throat, quickly forcing himself to swallow it, the feel of his brothers pulsating member within his mouth helping him cum with the aid of rutting against his brother's leg. When he had swallowed all of his brother's release he let the sensitive member fall from between his lips before moving up to catch Blaine in a deep kiss. Coopers tongue ran against the younger boys bottom lip, begging for an entrance that was immediately given, Cooper ran his tongue against Blaine's, causing the younger boy to taste himself. Not deciding on whether the taste was disgusting or not, Blaine pulled away from the kiss, only to receive a playful prod to the younger boy's chest. "That was for the lack of warning, Blaine next time warn me when your about to shoot a load down my throat," Cooper scolded light-heartedly, pressing another soft kiss to his brothers lips when he noticed the guilty expression on Blaine's face._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know." _

"_Hey, don't worry about it. But as much as I hate to think about it, if you're with anyone else but me, they might not appreciate you cumming down their throat. They might want to spit," Cooper said, slightly wiping away the sticky mess he had made of his brothers leg and half the sheets._

"_Spit?" Blaine asked dumbfounded, looking at his brother in confusion. Cooper returned the confused stare but his had a humorous element of shock in it as well. Of course Blaine didn't know, he just never realised how proper his little brother was, the kid had probably never watched porn before._

"_Spit or swallow, blowjob rule. You might want to but you can't keep that cum in your pretty little mouth forever, so you either swallow it or spit it out somewhere," The older boy explained, bringing them closer together, Blaine sat straddling his lap, their foreheads pressed together. The curly-haired boy began to pepper Coopers face with soft butterfly kisses, each kiss being placed on different parts of the neck and face._

"_Can I do it to you?" The younger brother asked causing another humour filled smirk from the older boy. _

"_Not now, we have to get cleaned up, and I want to give you a present before we go spend some 'Family' time with Anna and Dave," Cooper smirked as he picked his brother up, who instantly wrapped his legs around his older brother's waist, and begun to walk him towards the shower that was calling for both of them._

_._

_After actually cleaning themselves in their joint shower, the now dressed Blaine and Cooper sat on the unmade bed clutching their more intimate presents to their chests. The wrapping paper laid in shreds around them, the enthusiasm in opening presents lost in the adoration that filled the room when the brothers saw their gifts. Sat in the box on Blaine's lap was an exquisitely crafted leather bracelet. There standing out against the black leather sat three silver charms. Blaine gasped as he fingered at the elegantly carved C charm that was sat next to a beautiful heart charm, but what completed the bracelet was the stunning B charm. Looking up into Cooper's hesitant eyes, Blaine launched himself into his older brother's lap, arms instantly wrapping around each other. His brother was finally admitting his feelings, though it wasn't through words, Blaine felt that the emotion behind the gift couldn't be matched with a simple 'I love you'. So instead of saying the precious words, Cooper looked at the present that Blaine had handed him, there sat in its own little box was a silver ring, engraved inside were the words: Love, Blaine. Cooper spoke no words, instead he grabbed at his younger brother pulling him into a searing kiss that left heat running through both of their bodies. Breaking apart, Blaine grinned as he watched as Cooper placed the ring onto his finger, smiling down at it as soon as it was in place. It was Blaine's turn to smile as Cooper began to wrap the bracelet around his younger brother's wrist, the leather contrasting against the pale skin. _

"_Don't ever take it off," Cooper breathed against Blaine's lips, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist, pulling him onto his own lap. Blaine couldn't help but to grin as his older brother began to pepper his lips with kisses, Blaine said in between kisses, "Only if you never take that ring off."_

_The older boy giggled as he replied, "Why Blaine, are you proposing to me?" The curly haired boy joined in the laughter, "Don't tempt me," he said before kissing the lips that he had desired for so long and still couldn't believe he had. Hearing their parents shout them from downstairs, Blaine bit down at Cooper's bottom lip smirking as he drew blood from the small wound. His older brother mock-glared as he tried to clean away the droplets of blood that were still forming, he hoped that his parents once again didn't care enough to ask. _

_._

_Blaine was forced to sit on the couch next to his mother as they went through the process of gift opening. He never knew what this day was meant to be like, he had always seen on television kids tearing the paper off the presents in a big chaos. Every Christmas he was forced to sit for hours whilst they went around opening a present at a time, in a big circle. Sat on separate couches, Blaine kept glancing over at Cooper, sharing knowing looks. Both had still got piles of presents for each other in the older boy's room, they had not wanted to showcase how quickly they had reconciled, so instead placed only a few meaningless gifts under the family tree. Blaine was then forced to sit for Christmas lunch, with approximately 30 relatives, the previous years without his older brother had been dull as Cooper had always used to keep him entertained with crap jokes and cheeky comments about their Aunt's and Uncles. This time, the curly-haired boy tried to keep a straight face for a different reason as he felt his brothers leg pressed against his own for the entire meal. The pleasant pressure and heat caused Blaine to blush as he became slightly aroused by the close proximity to the person who had only that morning sucked his cock. The blush drew the attention of Cooper, who instantly realised the reason behind the red tinge; an evil smirk crossed the older boy's face, as his hand slipped underneath the table to brush against his brothers hard member. A soft moan was only slighted heard before Blaine threateningly glared at the other boy. After that Cooper let his hand drop, the rest of the time with the family was spent exchanging cheeky glances, grateful when the last relative left for the afternoon. The brothers rushed from the hallway as soon as they were allowed to drop the false smiles and cheery waves, not replying to their mother as she shouted after them in annoyance, "Party starts in an hour. Best clothes and no pissing about."_

_._

_The brothers rushed into Cooper's bedroom, sharing kisses as soon as the door closed behind them. Blaine instantly attempted to push his older brother backwards towards the big double bed that sat in the middle of the room, only to be met with resistance. Hearing the curly haired boy let out a disgruntled moan made Cooper chuckle against Blaine's lips, pressing a gentle kiss to them before whispering, "Still got a few presents under that tree Blaine."_

"_I could have a present right here if someone wasn't being bossy," Blaine replied cheekily before moving over to sit on the floor next to the small pile of presents which they hadn't got round to opening that morning. The older boy smiled as he went to go sit opposite his brother, grabbing at the present on the top of the pile, handing it over to the younger boy._

_Not ten minutes later, Blaine was straddling Coopers lap, sat in a deep kiss that both wanted to continue. The presents had been opened and placed in respective piles for each owner, Blaine had gotten; a new leather shoulder bag, which he knew would be perfect for school, some new polo shirts, a selection of bow ties which made him laugh when he opened them, as well as a variety of other gifts. Cooper however sat next to a pile of books, clothes, and hidden underneath the small mountain, a tube of lube which had made his cock twitch just at the sight. "Blaine," the older boy moaned as his brother wriggled causing a desirable friction as Cooper's cock rubbed against Blaine's arse through the material of their trousers, "We can't start anything. Need to get changed." _

_The lust in his body took control of the younger boy as he cheekily replied with a faked innocence, "Does that mean I get to watch a show?" A deep moan filled the room as Cooper imagined strip-teasing for his brother, and Blaine doing the same for him. Regret washed through him as the older boy stroked at the curly-haired boy's cheek apologetically, sighing as he said with a roll of his eyes, "Not today Blaine. It's party time."_

_Blaine got to his feet begrudgingly, softly glaring at his brother for cock-blocking any immediate action that they could have had. Cooper smiled another apology at his little brother before grabbing at one of his old suits from the wardrobe, placing a soft kiss on Blaine's curl's as he walked towards the bathroom. Closing the door on Blaine's subtle pout, Cooper mentally kicked and congratulated himself, he had resisted the temptation of his brother but all he wanted to do was open the door and slam Blaine up against it in a flurry of kisses._

_._

_Despite a series of pouts and apologetic kisses, both brothers found themselves being thrown back into the act of loving family as they stood greeting the guests for that night's party. It was considered an honour in their parent's social circle to receive an invite to Anna and Dave's Christmas Day Party, for Blaine and Cooper it was their least favourite night of the entire season. They had to circulate the room entertaining adults and teenagers their own age for the entire evening, Cooper felt immensely guilty for leaving Blaine to handle this alone for the past two years, as he began to feel the familiar stress that this night always brought him. What added to the stress was the constant fight they inwardly suffered having to stop themselves kissing the other just as they had grown accustomed too. Half way through the evening both had begun to feel the strain and had taken to drinking slightly more champagne than they had normally done at previous parties, making Cooper realize that his little brother was a slight light-weight when it came to handling his alcohol. _

_As the party continued to progress, the older boy fully noticed through his heavily tipsy eyes just how drunken Blaine had become. Checking that their parents weren't watching them like hawks, Cooper grabbed at his little brothers wrist, not daring to grab his hand in case anyone questioned it. He dragged Blaine towards one of the bathrooms downstairs stumbling slightly along the way, pushing him inside before locking the door behind them._

_Cooper was pushed up against the door as soon as it was closed, his little brothers sudden strength shocked him, not expecting to be pinned by the drunk and suddenly horny Blaine. Any protests that were about to be made by the older boy were cut off as Blaine smashed the lips together in a forceful kiss that left heads spinning. In between groans, as he felt his brothers lips move down to his neck, biting into the soft skin as the younger boy tried to make marks, Cooper stammered, "Blaine, your drunk. And at the party, we shouldn't-" Cooper was cut off from his comment as he felt his brother bite harshly down on his neck causing him to moan loudly, whilst Blaine simultaneously pressed his hips against Cooper's. Blaine pulled his mouth away from the bright red mark that stood out against his older brothers pale skin, smirking he breathed into Cooper's ear with drunken confidence lacing his tone, "Fuck Me." _

_The words penetrated Cooper's mind, the words that filled his fantasies and dreams for years, and they were finally being spoken by his little curly-haired brother right in front of him. He simply nodded._

_._

_They snuck out of the bathroom praying that no one saw them, walking quickly to the stairs in a similar manner. Thankfully their parents were talking to a couple on the opposite side of the room and had their backs turned to the staircase, allowing the brothers to escape from the party without questions and arguments. When they reached the first floor and moved out of sight of the people in the large hall below, Blaine began to kiss his older brother, knowing that no one would be upstairs and no one would be coming upstairs any time soon. The alcohol coursing through them both made the thrill of their kisses add to the lust that was clouding around them, Cooper began to let the lust fully control his mind, throwing all caution to the wind. He grabbed at his little brothers belt, looping his fingers in between the leather and the fabric of the curly-haired boys trousers, dragging him towards his bedroom and his double bed._

_Blaine let out a drunken giggle as he felt Cooper pull him towards his bedroom, moaning softly as the tips of the older boy's fingers brushed against his erection_

_As the door shut behind them, Cooper pulled the curly haired boy into his chest; Blaine automatically moved to wrap his arms around his older brother's neck. The pressure on the back of his neck being cause by his little brother, made Cooper duck down to place small kisses that ran up Blaine's neck. Cooper felt his body tingle with every single kiss that he placed on his brothers skin, knowing that Blaine felt the same as each kiss sent a jolt of energy down both of their bodies. The older boy moaned as he felt his trousers become unbelievably tighter than they already were, and moved to rub his erection against his little brothers hard member. Blaine arched backwards, pulling his brother away from kissing his neck, Cooper instead looked at the curly haired boys eyes focusing on the lust filled look and the dilated pupils. Placing a hand on Blaine's cheek he began to guide the boys lips to his own, both moaning loudly when their lips finally met and sent more bolts of lust through the boy's bodies. _

_Clothing was being grabbed and pulled at, each boy trying to see more of the others skin, hands left each other moving to fumble at shirt buttons and undoing ties. Quickly diverted of the clothes that had covered their tops halves, Cooper took a minute to take in the sight of his brother's uncovered torso despite having seen it previously. He wanted to forever remember this and the sight of his brother so willing in front of him. Suddenly the amount of skin that was visible became not enough, and the brother began to grope at the buttons and zips on their trousers. The kiss was reinstated, with Cooper deepening it instantaneously, his tongue tracing the inside of Blaine's mouth, grinning as he felt the younger boy shudder when his tongue ran across the roof of the curly-haired boy's mouth. Trapped in the kiss, their hands continued to work on their own, diverting their trousers, leaving clothes scattered across the room as the two boys stood in only their boxers. Pulling out of the kiss, Cooper clutched at his brothers hand, gently leading him over to where the double bed sat in the middle of the room. _

_Cooper moved to sit at the top of the bed, Blaine following behind him, moving so that he was straddling his older brother's hips. Blaine smirked as he began to press soft-barely there kisses across Coopers neck, his confidence rising as his kisses moved slowly south down the older boys toned body. Cooper bit down on his lip trying to prevent an obnoxiously loud moan from escaping his mouth as the curly-haired boy began toying with the waistband to his boxers, playfully teasing at the stretched material. Blaine looked up with innocent eyes at his brothers face, his normally well kept hair dangling in strands around his eyes, lips swollen from the mixture of bites and kisses, however it was the sharp breaths filling the room as Cooper tried to control himself that made Blaine stop teasing at his brother. The older boy couldn't hold back the moan as he was freed from the constraints of his tight boxers, which Blaine had removed and thrown across the room, joining the other scattered clothing. Smirking down at his older brother, Blaine began to pepper kisses along the older boy's neck, causing Cooper to moan at every touch. The curly haired boy let out a gasp of shock as Cooper flipped their positions so that Blaine was now laid underneath him. Still smirking, it was Blaine's turn to moan loudly as Cooper began a parade of kisses and bites at the sensitive skin on younger boys neck, not caring about any marks that were being left on the pale skin. "Shhh… Or someone may walk in," Cooper whispered into Blaine's ear, grinning to himself as he gained another moan which Blaine had attempted to quieten. The older boy ran his finger softly over his brother's kiss-swollen lips, admiring how beautiful the boy really was; holding his breath in fear, Cooper asked hesitantly, "Do you want to do this Blaine?"_

_Receiving an excited nod in agreement, Blaine whined as his older brother pulled away from against him, only to smile as he watched Cooper move to the piles of opened presents that they had left on the floor from earlier, removing the small tube that sat on top of the older boys pile. Cooper quickly ran back over to where his brother laid stretched out naked on the covers. Moving towards the younger boy, Cooper ran his fingers gently down his brother's body, removing them momentarily to pop the cap of tube, pouring the thick liquid onto his slender fingers, breath catching as the cool lube reacted against his hot skin. His hand quickly found its way towards Blaine's entrance, his fingers running across the muscle opening as he whispered between soft kisses, "Blaine, this may hurt a little. But I'm gonna go slow. I promise." The curly haired boy smiled knowing that his brother would never intentionally hurt him or cause him unnecessary pain.  
Cooper calmed his breathing, his own desire being pushed to the side so that he made sure to prepare the curly haired boy properly, he ran one finger around the entrance, slowly letting it slide inside his brother. Panic caused him to stop as he heard Blaine let out a noise that sounded like a mix of a moan and an uncomfortable grunt. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" the older boy gushed, staring down panicked at his brothers face, looking for any signs of pain in the younger boys features. Breathing in slightly, trying to make the sharp intake of breath discreet to his worried brother, Blaine replied, "I'm fine, just do it." Waiting until he was certain that Blaine adjusted to the first finger, Cooper began to slowly enter the second digit, whispering sweet words into his brothers ear simultaneously, helping the younger boy relax to his touch. The older boy bit his lip as he scissored his brothers entrance, thoughts running through his mind at how tight his brother was, he couldn't wait to be inside him. Cooper shook his head, knowing that this process was necessary otherwise he could injure the curly haired boy that was moaning every time his older brothers moved inside of him. The third finger began to work its way inside, stretching the younger boys entrance, until the majority of the discomfort left Blaine. Cooper began to move his fingers around, flexing them, until he hit the small bundle of nerves inside that caused Blaine to extract a moan that filled the room, and probably the entire floor, followed by a shallowly breathed, "Again."_

_Sighing in relief, his member aching between their bodies, Cooper quickly removed his fingers, pouring lube onto his own member before placing himself at his little brothers entrance. Offering a gentle warning before pulling his brother into a passionate kiss to distract the younger boy, "This may hurt, but if you want to me stop or just pause just say… I won't start till you're ready." Blaine only nodded at his brothers smile, anticipation filling his body as he began to miss the feel of his brother's fingers and the heat they caused inside of him._

_Cooper slowly entered the younger boy, pushing past the tight ring of muscles, moaning into the kiss that he was still sharing with Blaine. The older boy let his tongue explore Blaine mouth, trying to distract the curly haired boy from the pain, and make him relax so that his body could adjust to the sudden length that was now filling him. Both boys could feel everything that was around them, the intensity of that moment making them relax into the situation, Blaine breaking the kiss, nodding his head to signal Cooper to begin. The older boy started with a hesitant hip thrust, to test his little brother's reaction. Greeted by a mixed moan of pain and pleasure, Cooper began to thrust, slowly at first with small and gentle movements. With every moan that Blaine gave him, both boys grew more confident, Cooper almost removing himself completely from his brothers tight heat, before moving back inside again at faster speeds. Blaine started to join in with his brothers thrusts, moving with every movement that Cooper made. Cooper knew that the confidence and lack of pain that his brother was showing was due to the amount of alcohol that was still coursing around the curly-haired boy's body, but the older boy couldn't bring himself to worry about that small matter. Everything was in the moment, and the thrust's that were making the brothers rhythm move faster with every second that ticked by. Sweat began to slick both of their bodies, adding to the constant panting and moaning that was echoing around the room. Cooper placed his hand around his brothers leaking member, beginning to pump him at the same speed to his thrusts, pushing Blaine closer to the edge of orgasm. "Coop-"Blaine moaned, warning his older brother that he was about to cum, squeezing his eyes closed at the pressure that he could feel building inside of him. Remembering it was his little brother's first time, and knowing that he wanted to forever claim it as their personal moment, Cooper moved to whisper his secret into the curly-haired boy's ear, "I love you Blaine." Letting out a load moan, his eyes sprung open at the words that his brother had finally spoken, combined with warmth of his brother wrapped completely around him; Blaine came, cum spilling onto both of their chests and pooling at his stomach. Feeling the hot spurt against his skin, and his brothers muscles tightening around him as Blaine reached his orgasmic high, pushed Cooper into his own, his cum painting the inside of the younger boy. _

_._

_Both boys stayed as they were, trying to catch their breaths. Cooper removed himself from his brother, pressing sweet kisses against his brothers sleepy lips, ignoring the mess that they had made of the sheets. Cooper rolled off of the smaller boy, keeping close as Blaine was pulled into a tight embrace. Feeling slightly bad at how rough they had gotten towards the end, Cooper murmured 'I love you,' once more into the half-awake boy's ear before they both succumbed to the sleep that was pulling them under._

_._

_The next morning, Blaine stretched awake ignoring a small itching feeling in the back of his mind that was telling him something was wrong with the situation, and instead feeling the reluctance of his muscles, grinning to himself at the memories of the night before despite his slightly hung-over state. Shifting into a seated position, Blaine noticed that the itching feeling that he had felt in the back of his mind was the disappearance of his brother. Eyes running around the room, Blaine held back a sob as he noticed his brother's suitcase had disappeared alongside all of the gifts that the older boy had been given the previous day. All that remained to show and remind Blaine of his brother's presence over the past few days, was the dry cum on his chest and the dry tracks that ran down his thighs, and the sheets with speckled blood stains. _

_._

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Do not own the characters or the show and sorry for the long wait you had for this chapter, I completely forgot about it. I will promise to update more regularly from now on, cause I have had the plot to this in my head since the very beginning.

Quinn is not in the wheelchair, she was in the car crash but no damage to her legs.

Main Pairing - Cooper/Blaine but does have elements of other pairings, as well as friendships and one-sided pairings as well.

.

.

Quinn sat on the dirty floor with tear-stained cheeks, still holding her best friend in a comforting embrace. She couldn't help but to hate the man who had made the curly-haired boy a crying wreck, anger swelling in her chest at any thoughts of Cooper. Thoughts ran through her mind at how twisted and screwed up the entire situation was for the brothers, but she felt no sickness towards the incestuous relationship which the duo had created for themselves. She couldn't help but to blame the older man from starting the entire situation, even if it was Blaine who had initiated the start of the relationship. The fury at the older man for playing his brother in a situation that was already too risky, and the rage that after all that happened, the man left her best friend a broken mess and helping him get better was the priority. Whispering words of comfort into Blaine's ear, the weeping cries that had filled the auditorium began to slow and quieten until the younger boy was left sniffling, wiping away the dry tear tracks on his face.

Looking up at Quinn's saddened eyes; Blaine mentally kicked himself for dragging the delicate girl into his drama filled life. "I'm sorry for off-loading all of this. You didn't need to be dragged into my fucked up life." Almost instantly, the blonde girl began to reprimand the curly haired boy, "Hey, its fine. I'm glad you told me. I want to help you."  
"How?" Blaine asked inquisitively, moving out of the soft embrace still keeping a tight grip on the blonde girl's hand. Joy coursed through his veins and into his mind at the thought of having help in his situation. He had always thought he was getting over Cooper, particularly after getting together with Kurt; but now that his older brother was back in town, he was seriously reconsidering the definition of his emotions. Mentally comparing the two males against each other, Blaine thought of how different they both were; Cooper was all muscles and sex appeal where as Kurt was only skin and self-love. He had been sure that both men had caused his heart to beat frantically in his chest, but he knew that only one had made his heart rise and sink every time he had seen him. It was only one man who Blaine dreamed of waking up next to every single morning, and only one man who Blaine wished of spending the rest of his life with. But in retrospect, one man didn't run away from him after having sex or after they kissed. Dragging him out of his thoughts, Quinn commented hesitantly looking awkwardly into the curly-haired boys eyes, "Which one would you die to be with?"

With that, Blaine made a face in response, a look which was clearly interpreted by the blonde haired girl.

.

.

The pair walked hesitantly out of the auditorium praying that none of the glee club were outside the doors, and after frantically checking the corridors for any members they began to walk quickly towards the school exit. Practically jumping out of the double doors, not caring that the school day was no where near over yet, Quinn dragged the curly haired boy towards where her newly replaced little red car stood waiting in the car park. Leaping into the vehicle, Quinn giggled manically as she watched Blaine fall slightly as he moved through the small door. The curly haired boy picked himself up, moving to sit properly, joining in the rush of giggles that were filling the car as Quinn began to drive out of the car-park.

.

The pair drove for only a few minutes before pulling into a small convenience store, still laughing manically they walked into the shop, instantly running towards the chocolate aisle. They began to fill the basket with quantities of chocolate, crisps, and biscuits, before the curly haired boy dragged the blonde over to the alcohol section of the small store. Blaine reached for random bottles, not caring what kind of alcohol it was, grabbing at bottles containing green, blue and yellowish fluid, smiling as he watched Quinn grab a bottle of vodka putting it with their treats in the basket. They had decided to have a silly sleepover at Blaine's house, due to his parents never being home. So they gathered their supplies, hoping to lighten the bad mood that had occurred due to the earlier revelations, moving to the checkout ignoring the suspicious glares the guy scanning the items gave them. The teens only smiled when he asked them for their ID's, both handing them over knowing that the man wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a real one, and both of their fakes. Blaine hated the legal age limit America had on buying alcohol, it was stupid making the age limit 21, and it would just make more teens get older people to buy it for them. He knew Quinn thought the same on the matter, she had often asked her much older sister to buy her some alcohol, mainly for the times that her and Blaine were having evenings like the one they had planned for that night. Blaine wished that America could just be like the United Kingdom for this matter, it would make life so much easier if the legal buying age was 18. Blaine's smile widened as the guy serving them reluctantly handed their cards back over, obviously unable to prove that they were under-age. Grabbing the carrier bag, the curly haired boy walked back to Quinn's car, their laughter starting up as soon as they sat back inside the vehicle before driving off in the familiar direction of Blaine's house.

.

.

They didn't need to worry about getting in trouble with Blaine's parents, when they pulled up outside of the giant house that the curly haired boy called home, neither were surprised to see the empty driveway that greeted them. Quinn sighed, shaking her head slightly before moving to squeeze Blaine's hand reassuringly, "Doesn't it ever get lonely?" The blonde watched as the boy contemplated his thoughts for a moment before shaking his head, and with that she knew that he was lying to her. "Come on, let's go inside and have a drink. I feel like I need one," Blaine said as he plastered on a fake smile, jumping out of the parked car juggling the bag of goodies in his hand whilst trying to find his house keys in his bag. Blaine always avoided talking about his family, Quinn could tell that her best friend hadn't told Kurt half the stuff she knew not counting all of the information she found out today. It had taken a breakdown for the curly-haired boy to tell her the truth about Cooper, and she knew that Kurt only found out about Cooper's existence because he had been coming back to town. Following the mass of curly hairs that had already walked into the house, Quinn followed him into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow at the two glasses that were already half-filled with vodka which Blaine was adding a blue coloured alcohol too. Watching as Blaine drank the glass in one, Quinn smiled as Blaine motioned towards the glass saying, "Drink up ye hearties yoho."

"You are such a nerd!" the blonde giggled, copying Blaine in downing the drink grimacing at the taste, before once again laughing as a fresh drink was automatically shoved into her hand.

.

.

A few hours later the pair laid giggling on the living room floor, sweet and junk wrappers surrounded them alongside several empty bottles. Blaine couldn't stop laughing, everything was always funny to him when he was drunk and it didn't help that he was also on a sugar high. He also always knew how to make his best friend laugh and it was normally by tickling the blonde girl. The bottle of vodka they had brought was now sat empty on the floor, and as the bottle had slowly been drained into both of their glasses, so had the sensibility leading to the pair deciding to play a game of truth or dare. They had already asked who the other fancied, Quinn had blushed and admitted to still liking one of her ex's whilst Blaine only gave her a look when she had thrown the question back at him just as the curly haired boy threw back a shot, laughing as he spluttered over the liquid. Quinn whispered in between her laughs, "I dare you to tell Cooper how you feel." She watched as her best friend bolted up-right into a seated position grabbing his phone from where he had thrown it on the coffee table, typing in the number that he had only received a few days his finger hesitating over the call button. "You can do it!" the blonde encouraged handing him a shot of something, neither of them knew exactly what. Swallowing the liquid ignoring the wince as it burned at the back of his throat, Blaine pressed down on the call button.

.

.

Stepping out of the hot shower with the feel of disgust still lingering on his slightly tanned skin, Cooper wrapped a towel around his waist as he once again began to pace the length of his hotel room. He had been staying in the room since he had come back to his home-town, as returning to his house had never been an option. The urge to see his little brother was what had made him come back to the town; he had gotten drunk and ended up searching for his brother on Facebook. The sight of his little brother in the pictures, the sight of the curly haired boy with his arms wrapped around that annoying, interfering kid was what made Cooper want to see Blaine again. Cooper knew the reason why as well, groaning to himself running his hand down his face in annoyance, he had returned cause he was jealous of Blaine's little boyfriend. The little shit had gotten what he wanted and that single emotion had made him end up on a plane with a stinking hangover, sending his brother a message asking if he wanted to grab lunch. Groaning once again into his hand, Cooper fell down onto the bed ignoring the fact that the moisture that remained from his shower would probably seep onto the sheets.  
He still couldn't believe that he had once again succumbed to his desire for his curly-haired brother. What was it about the boy? Was it the way he smiled so cheekily at everything? Or the way that Blaine could turn into the biggest nerd over anything? Sighing to himself, Cooper chastised himself for trying to think of a single reason why he felt this way for Blaine. He knew that there wasn't a single reason; it was everything that the curly haired boy did that made Cooper feel for him, even the things that slightly annoyed the older man. Growling to himself, Cooper pushed himself off of the bed, moving towards the mini fridge that had once been fully stocked but was now running low. Reaching inside, searching for the last miniature bottle of whiskey that he knew had been in there that morning, Cooper gave up his search as his phone began to buzz impatiently from where he had left it in the en-suite bathroom.

"For fucks sake I'm coming, stop bloody buzzing!" the older man complained to the phone, pressing answer as soon as he picked it up in his hand not bothering to take the time to look at the caller ID, "Yes?"

"Cooper!" The older man listened to the slurred words of his brother whilst he watched his own reflection in the mirror, taking into account the bags under his eyes, ignoring the look of defeat in them, "Yes Blaine?"

Cooper continued listening, trying to ignore the way his head was memorizing the sound of his little brothers breath as the younger boy obviously thought of what to say. The older man knew he should hang up, to run away again like he had done previously, but it was the sounds of his brothers breath through the phone bleeding into his ear, keeping him routed to the spot with his finger unable to move towards the disconnect button. Breaking the silence that was slowly building in the conversation, he muttered into the phone, self-hatred once again filling his insides, "You going to say anything Blaine? Or should I just hang up now?"

"Don't hang up! Coop… I'm in love with you! Don't leave me again. I don't want you to leave me again. Please just listen to me. Leave….Don't….. Love you…Kurt… Not…" Kurt's name was what made Cooper intersect in his brothers little ramble. He knew that his brother was probably drunk; he had heard Blaine talk like this before on old voicemail messages that were left when he first ran away. Cutting him off, Cooper gripped the edge of the bathroom countertop as he shouted into the phone unable to control the rage at the mention of the kids name, "For fucks sake, what do you want Blaine?!"

He listened as he heard Blaine mumble into the phone, "You… You come to glee tomorrow…Want to sing for you… Emotions!" Finally finding his inner control, Cooper pressed down on the end call button, shame and guilt gripping his insides. He had been planning on going to the glee session tomorrow anyways, he had promised to give one more 'Acting Class' for the kids even though he had only been sprouting bullshit at them in the other supposed lessons. He wanted to ditch now, he didn't want to think about what could happen if he let Blaine sing to him once again. Slamming his hands down onto the counter ignoring the phone that got caught between the collision, the older man screamed to himself in rage.

.

.

Both he and Quinn stumbled through the corridors towards lessons that morning, armed with coffee and sunglasses to try to fight the hangovers that were sending searing pain through their heads with every noise that was heard. Blaine had another reason to groan, alongside the throbbing in his head, he could remember everything that he had done in his drunken state. When he had voiced his concerns over the glee practise to Quinn, she had merely rolled her eyes at him softly before reminding him, 'He might not even turn up, and even if he does, I bet you've had a song for this situation in your head for years.'

Glee was straight before lunch today, something Blaine was slightly grateful for despite the cure for his hangover being a fry up which he knew he could have acquired during his lunch break, the lack of food in his system made Blaine less concerned over the idea of throwing up due to nerves. The nerves that were running through his entire body weren't helped when he walked into glee to see Kurt glaring at him. Blaine could sense the argument over not calling him last night without even having to speak a word; he could also see that the sudden change in facial expression showed that the fashion-conscious boy thought that he was ill so would save the argument for later. Sighing inwardly to himself, the curly haired boy moved towards his normal seat next to Kurt, ignoring the eye roll that Quinn gave him for his seating choice. Shaking his head as his boyfriend tried to start a conversation, Blaine hoped that Kurt would understand to just leave him be, perhaps by fobbing it off as being ill he might not have to talk. Instead he stared at the door indecisive over whether he should be praying for Cooper to walk in, or for Mr Schue to say that his older brother wasn't going to be turning up today. Fear set in as he watched his brother walk in the door straight after the glee teacher, Blaine felt his heartbeat increase in fear of what he was about to do. Grabbing his courage, Blaine raised his hand into the air, thankful that Mr Schue responded straight away asking what the curly haired boy wanted to say. "Is it alright if I just sing something before we begin?" Blaine asked cautiously, trying to avoid eye contact with Cooper when Mr Schuester accepts his request, beckoning him forward to the open space.

Blaine moved to stand in the centre of the room, ignoring the curious looks from the other glee members, besides Quinn, who knew what was going on, and Sam, who had walked over with his acoustic guitar to where the curly-haired boy stood. Blaine said softly, before nodding his head over at Sam to start, "I just need to get this off my chest."

'I tried to be perfect, but nothing was worth it. I don't believe it makes me real. I thought it'd be easy, but no one believes me. I meant all the things I said.'

As he sung, Blaine instantly turned to look at Cooper, his eyes boring into his older brothers. He put his heart into the song, trying to fully get across his emotions in the words. Trying to make Cooper realise how much he felt for him, but also trying to make himself have the courage to do what he should have done ages ago.

'If you believe it's in my soul, I'd say all the words that I know. Just to see if it would show that I'm trying to let you know. That I'm better off on my own. '

Shifting his gaze over to Kurt's smiling face; Blaine mentally shook his head as he sung the lyrics. Kurt didn't understand what he was singing about, he thought that this was another big 'let's make you and your brother get along' song.

'This place is so empty. My thoughts are so tempting. I don't know how it got so bad. Sometimes it's so crazy, that nothing can save me. But it's the only thing that I have.'

Tearing his eyes away from both Kurt and Cooper, he moved his hands to indicate the room as he sung about the emptiness, before bringing his arms to wrap around himself. Blaine didn't mean to show his own vulnerability as he felt the soft sting off tears that he hadn't known were there.

'If you believe it's in my soul, I'd say all the words that I know. Just to see if it would show, that I'm trying to let you know. That I'm better off on my own.'

He could feel the confusion that he was creating with singing this song. Not by Kurt who wasn't confused although he knew that the fashion-conscious teen was assuming a different reason behind the songs meanings. Blaine knew that Cooper wasn't confused either; Cooper knew what his little brother was singing about. All he could feel from Cooper and Mr Schue, was their concern over how upset he was getting singing this song. The rest of the glee club were the source behind their feeling of confusion that was filling the choir room, a mass of confusion that Blaine didn't allow himself to dwell on.

'On My Own!'

Blaine knew that he was crying properly now, but he couldn't bring himself to care and find the composure that he normally tried to keep.

'I tried to be perfect. It just wasn't worth it. Nothing could ever be so wrong. It's hard to believe me. It never gets easy. I guess I knew that all along.'

His eyes flitted between Cooper and Kurt, he had already made his decision about what he was going to do, but he felt that the song was his last chance to change his mind. To stop what he was planning on doing.

'If you believe it's in my soul. I'd say all the words that I know. Just to see if it would show. That I'm trying to let you know, that I'm better off on my own.'

.

Blaine couldn't stand to look at anyone now, instead dropping his gaze to the floor, his tears falling onto the lino covering as he reached the conclusion of his song, allowing a soft sob to be released. Sam turned to pat him softly on the back, Blaine was certain that only the blonde beside him had heard it, something he was thankful for. Not bothering to be discreet, he rubbed away tears from his eyes before turning to look at the glee club. Smiling softly as he heard Mr Schue do his normal congratulatory clap, he flicked a glance over at his brother; frowning as he saw the mask his brother had created to cover his emotions.

"It was good Blaine. Maybe you should learn to play the guitar; it would have worked much better emotionally if you were the one playing instead. No offense Sam," Blaine whipped his head around to stare at Kurt in pure shock at his comment. Anger ripped through the curly haired boy, in what he could only describe as pure rage. The curly haired boy, shook his head, the fury that he suddenly felt reassured the decision that he had been pondering since his brothers arrival back in town. "You know what Kurt, I've had enough. If you actually listened to the song instead of saying I should've played the guitar, you would have understood this when I was singing. I quit." Blaine said, his anger lacing his tone alongside the unforgiving disgust as he spat the words at Kurt, turning to walk towards the exit to the choir room.

"You can't just quit Glee!" Kurt shouted back, causing Blaine to turn around growling in his rage, finding it unbelievable that the other boy still didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"I don't quit glee," Blaine watched as Kurt let out a exaggerated sigh of relief before continuing with his reply, "I quit this relationship. We're through." Turning to continue casually walking back out of the door, he smirked sadistically as he heard Kurt shouting after him. As soon as he was out of the door and out of their sights, he ran down the corridor.

..

.

.

TBC

A/N - - - Song was an acoustic version of Pieces by SUM41


End file.
